YOLO
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Mikey rather abuses the phrase 'YOLO'. His brothers are sick of it but can't seem to get that point across...how do they finally manage to do so? Read to find out


**_I don't own TMNT or the phrase YOLO. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Foot Headquarters! Newly equipped with more high-tech security out of the blue! Well, not quite. A series of blackouts had happened in the past week and after hitting the street, the turtles found more than enough evidence that these blackouts were clearly a result of the heavy technology now on The Foot Building.

It had taken a while but Don has successfully hacked into Foot HQ's security system and made all the cameras go offline! Now they just had to get inside and pull the rest of the plugs...not literally speaking though. Don was more going to plug his Shell Cell into The Foot's Computer system and go from there but 'pull the plugs' sounded much better.

"Raph, with me! Don, you and Mikey go the opposite way!" Leonardo decided quickly and began to lead the way inside.

Knowing the severity of this mission, Leo's brothers did not even think to argue or remotely question Leo. They were inside and about to go their separate ways.

Michelangelo's voice was just a bit louder that a whisper. "YOLO!"

Raphael had enough of Mikey and his 'YOLO this' and 'YOLO that'! He'd been going on like ever since hearing that stupid song!

The red clad turtle proceeded to flip out. "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?"

Donatello sighed remembering the fact that he was related to Raph, Mikey and Leo who was trying lecture Raph and Mikey at the moment which was very painful to listen to. However, Raph had pretty much voiced what everyone had wanted to say to Mikey for a long time!

At first, it wasn't intolerable. Mikey had gotten himself a pair of sunglasses that had YO on the left lens and LO on the right lens. He didn't wear them around much and they were proudly on display in his room.

But then Mikey began narrating his everyday actions and ended them with YOLO! And then came the incessant need to blindfold himself...

Mikey went on his hovering skateboard while blindfolded last week and twisted his ankle.

"I just busted my shell and can't get up...YOLO!" The excitement in Mikey's voice as he proclaimed that statement was rather frightening

Next came Mikey making breakfast blindfolded he'd and proceeding to spill pancake batter everywhere!

"Hey guys, I'm making pancakes while I'm blindfolded...YOLO!"

This was followed up by Mikey trying to make scrambled eggs blindfolded which created an even bigger mess! Mikey's ninja skills were great and he could do several tasks blindfolded but when he started 'YOLO-ing' his main objective simply became trying to make a statement which wasn't quite achieved without crashing into something or making a mess.

The statement that his brothers had been trying to get across to him was to stop with the 'YOLO' all together. While the meaning of the acronym had merit, Mikey over-using it made the phrase: You Only Live Once lose that merit all together.

Why Raph was so angry with Mikey and the use of YOLO was deeply rooted in the fact that Raph had been Mikey's latest prank victim. Mikey's pranks were something that everyone was very used to and Raph usually got him back but this time had been different...

April was pet-sitting puppy for a friend and she'd invited the guys over for some pizza and to come and play with the puppy. Raph had been working out for quite a while and he wasn't going to have much time to shower so, he made a judgment call and decided to douse himself with that can of Ax spray he had lying around.

The minute the turtles got to April's, the small puppy was all over Raph and not in a loving way! The puppy kept trying to sink its little fangs into Raph! For a while, everyone thought they were just 'love bites' until the mangy mutt got itself a good grip on Raph's hand and wouldn't let go!

"Raph I forgot to tell you! I emptied half your can of Ax and replaced the empty part with some meat juice! YOLO!" Mikey's sheer excitement was nearly completely shut down by Raph's fist with the puppy still on it but April, Leo and Don had jumped in order to prevent that collision and to prevent Raph from making Mikey and puppy puree!

The plan to split up had quickly been changed by the sudden ambush of new and improved Foot Tech Ninjas but as lucky would have it, Don was able to fry Foot HQ's electricity! He could have blacked out the whole city doing so, but he got it right and only Foot HQ was without power!

"Donnie almost blacked out the city! YOLO!" Mikey chimed as he started to scale down the building with his brothers.

Raph looked over to Don and then Don exchanged looks with Leo and the three nodded as they agreed what to do next.

Leo hooked his left leg around Mikey's right leg, Don grabbed Mikey's chucks and managed to quickly hide them away in his duffel bag while Raph took care of grabbing Mikey's hands!

"I could fall like this!" Mikey protested. "Why are you dangling me off the side of a building?"

The three older turtles answered their younger brother. "YOLO!"

Upon returning home, Mikey put his YOLO glasses into a drawer to retire them and thus retired the phrase 'YOLO' all together.

* * *

_**So, there we have it! Please R&R! Thanks ^^**_


End file.
